


Nightmares

by shambhalala



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Nightmares, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Uncharted 4, uncharted 4: A Thief's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambhalala/pseuds/shambhalala
Summary: Based on a writing prompt found on Tumblr. An AU in which Rafe survives, and isn’t as much of a twink. The reader is Rafe’s significant other both before, during, and after the events of Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End. The reader successfully rescues Rafe from The Fancy, and Rafe is haunted by nightmares of the event.





	Nightmares

Prompt:  **[“Hey, look at me. Look at nothing but me. Just-just keep your eyes up and you’ll be fine!”](https://clean-prompts.tumblr.com/post/165257555884/dialogue-prompt-hey-look-at-me-look-at-nothing) - from [@clean-prompts](https://tmblr.co/m5F8LfFuIGGQQQjOwzMjkzQ) on Tumblr.**

_This was an anonymous request! For the record, I don’t generally take requests, but I made an exception for this one. This was fun and challenging to write, since I’m not used to portraying Rafe as anything except a villain. I hope you like this!_

Warnings: nightmare experience & mention, blood mention, implied injury & falling, trapped, fire, smoke, breathing difficulties.

Songs that helped me write this:

[‘Nightmares’ by All Time Low](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2YQ3ibJc3o4&t=ZGNhNmI3ZTI2NTc1ZGE4NmI3YWUwMTY2YWY1OGJkZDY5Y2Q5NDVjMyxOSUFsejNoaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168911910190%2Fnightmares-rafe-adler-x-reader-dialogue-prompt&m=1)

[‘Where is My Mind’ by Sam Young ft. Aeralie Brighton](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyTgqPCIkYPQ&t=YWQ2ZDY3NTQ2NDM5ZTE4NDMxNDA5YWMyYzEwZDA5MTA3YjYzNGVmOSxOSUFsejNoaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168911910190%2Fnightmares-rafe-adler-x-reader-dialogue-prompt&m=1)

* * *

It was unforgettable, for the both of you.

When Nadine and her remaining men were ready to leave, you refused.

“ _Not without him_!” you’d protested.

“ _Your funeral_ ” Nadine spat back.

She was right, but that didn’t stop you from jumping headfirst into the water and swimming as fast as you could towards The Fancy. You had gasped for air; every muscle in your body burned with effort, weighed down by your soaking clothes. Reaching the ship seemed like an impossible task on your own, but you couldn’t leave him.

Rafe Adler was the most determined man you had ever met. He was determined to sweep you off your feet, which, undeniably, he had. He was determined to find Avery’s treasure, and it seemed he finally had, but it still wasn’t enough. He had to stop the Drake brothers from taking even an ounce of the glory away from him, before he could truly be at peace.

Rafe also had a terrible habit of underestimating the ones he loved. Never did he expect you to follow him, to drag him out from underneath the treasure that had pinned him down, to stick with him, to listen to every apology he made, and to nurse every broken bone. But there you remained, like his guardian angel.

It was hard for Rafe to forget his near-death experience when he was aboard that same ship once more.

The flames on the lower deck flickered high up every wall and onto the ceiling, the heat enveloping him more and more as the magnificent treasure he had craved for so long crushed the lower half of his body. The smoke was thick and black; it burned in his lungs. He spluttered, blood seeping from the edge of his mouth as he clawed his way out from underneath his prison of gold, despite being unable to see anything except flickers of orange embers mixed in with the dark clouds surrounding him.

He called out for you. No response.

He tried again, his voice hoarse from the smoke he was forced to inhale.

In the distance, he heard movement. Footsteps, growing ever louder.

“ _Rafe_!” came a call of his name.

It was you, his angel. Your voice sounded so desperate. It was coming from behind the huge, wooden door that stood on the other end of the room. Despite your obvious exhaustion, Rafe was overjoyed to see you pry the door open and squeeze inside; he’d wondered if he’d ever see you again.

His heart wrenched from his chest when he saw you. Cuts and bruises were littered across your delicate skin. Your clothes were torn, with chunks missing in places. Your eyes were wide with fear of his imminent death, and pained coughs left your chest every few seconds.

Rafe reached out for you from underneath the pile of broken riches. He only meant for you to hold his hand, to comfort him in his last moments before the crushing weight of the treasure and the flames consumed him, but you’d be damned if you let him die here.

“ _Rafe_!” you cried, shielding your eyes from the growing flames as you approached him.

“ _I_ - _I_ ’ _m gonna get you out_ ” your determination was interrupted by yet more coughs as the smoke continued to invade your lungs. You averted your gaze to your feet, treading carefully amongst the scattered debris to get closer to him.

“ _What_ ’ _re you talking about_ , _get outta here before you die_!” Rafe shouted, his voice high pitched in his desperation.

“ _No_! _I_ ’ _m not leaving you_!” you retorted.

Rafe looked up at you. Although your eyes watered from the heat and smoke, he could see that you were serious. That one way or another, you were getting him out.

His gaze softened. A tight smile, albeit a small one, graced his face. He knew there was nothing he could say to persuade you to leave him, and he would be eternally grateful for that.

You took one small step closer to him, and his hope was cut short.

A shrill _snap_ sounded beneath your feet. Your screams filled the place as you plummeted through the deck. Rafe scrambled and reached for you with a terrified cry, halting your descent as he caught your arm in his hand. He looked down at you, his heart banging violently in his chest as he saw the situation you were in, and how petrified you looked.

His eyes began to water. _This wasn_ ’ _t supposed to happen to you_. _It wasn_ ’ _t fair_.

“ _No no no_ ” he muttered, trying to heave you up. “ _You can_ ’ _t die here_ ( _Y_ / _N_ ), _you_ ’ _ve gotta make it out_!”

Your face scrunched with effort. You tried to push yourself out as Rafe pulled you, but it was no use. You were trapped.

“ _It_ ’ _s no use_! _I_ ’ _m stuck_!” you sighed. Rafe shook his head in disbelief, but he could only cry with you as hot tears poured down both your faces. This was it, for the both of you.

Rafe shook your arm around violently, as if you would somehow magically break free.

“( _Y_ / _N_ ), _please_!” he pleaded with you, with himself, with anyone who was listening from above or below.

“ _Rafe_ ” your response was feeble, but blunt. “ _You need to wake up_ ”.

He stopped shaking your arm and looked down at you, dumbfounded.

“ _What_?”

An aura of serenity overtook your previously panicked expression, even as the flames continued to grow, and your arm slipped further out of his grasp.

“ _C_ ’ _mon honey_ , _wake up_ ”.

Then, suddenly, you were gone.

You fell from his grip, tumbling into the void below, never to be seen again. The only reminder of your existence was your bloodcurdling scream that echoed in his ears.

“ _No_!” Rafe yelled. The warmth of your skin still lingered on his hand.

He blinked.

You were gone.

He blinked again, and you were still gone.

The flames reached their climax. Planks of wood broke from above and came crashing down around him, burying him further in his grave of riches.

Rafe didn’t feel anything as the heat intensified, as the smoke thickened, as his lungs heaved in one long, final sigh. He merely dropped his head to the ground and closed his eyes, curling his still outstretched hand into a fist.

He had failed you.

 

The room was dark when you were stirred from your slumber by a muffled whimper coming from your side. You sat up and turned on the bedside light, squinting as you adjusted to the brightness and looked towards the source of your disturbance.

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat.

Rafe was asleep and laid flat on his back by your side, but his slumber was anything but peaceful. His limbs twitched randomly every few seconds, jerking the covers further from his form. His face twisted and contorted in what you could only imagine was an extreme level of distress and discomfort. A thin, glistening layer of sweat covered his bare torso, which was rising and falling rapidly with the short breaths he emitted.

“(Y/N), please!” he mumbled, his head snapping in your direction. You immediately knew what was happening.

You leant over him and cradled his face in your hands, shaking his head gently. His eyes were shut tight, but he looked pained.

“Rafe” you whispered, your thumbs stroking the light stubble on his cheeks. “You need to wake up” you encouraged.

His leg flinched one final time, and his hastened breaths ceased.

“What?” he said.

You continued to stroke his cheeks encouragingly; you were getting somewhere, much faster than last time.

“C’mon honey, wake up” you continued. You moved one hand upwards and weaved your fingers in his hair, combing it back into place to soothe him. His forehead was hot, with beads of sweat beginning to form at his hairline.

Rafe had been having nightmares about his time in Libertalia ever since your return from the godforsaken place. You’d often wake in the night to him shuffling and mumbling in his sleep, but sometimes he was more distressed, thrashing around and calling out for you, drenched in sweat.

He never talked much about what he saw, or what happened on that ship before you arrived, but you could take a good guess. You already knew that Nadine and her remaining Shoreline mercenaries abandoned their operations, leaving behind one measly boat “ _in case you come to your damn senses_ ”, as Nadine had said. Your best guess was that the Drake brothers had bested him, and escaped with their lives, leaving him to die and for you to be left alone.

You had no idea how you did it, but you got him out, got both of you away from the island, and got help. Rafe needed serious medical attention due to the various wounds he’d obtained, some of which were still visible across his abdomen. There were multiple occasions where you weren’t even sure that he’d make it, but, somehow, he pulled through.

Your gaze wandered away from his troubled face, down to those very wounds. The stitches remained on the particularly large gash that trailed directly across his stomach. They rose and fell rhythmically as his breath evened.

Your eyes trailed back to his face. His expression was calmer, the creases between his eyes disappearing.

You continued watching him as you reached for his hand, entwining your fingers with his. It was you two against the world now.

Your moment of peace was interrupted as quickly as it began.

“No!” Rafe shouted. His head thrashed from side to side on the pillow as his body contorted. His breathing hastened and his stitches strained with his movements; you needed to do something before they split open.

“Rafe, c’mon, wake up! _Rafe_!” you pleaded with him, your hands returning to his upper body. With one hand on his face, and the other on his shoulder, you shook him as forcefully as you dared.

Rafe gasped and opened his eyes wide, staring blankly up towards the ceiling.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay honey, look at me!” you consoled him, cupping his face and moving into his field of vision.

“No no-(Y/N), wha-what’s going on?” he murmured. He blinked rapidly, his pupils darting from side to side in his panicked delirium.

**“Hey, look at me. Look at nothing but me. Just-just keep your eyes up and you’ll be fine!”** your instructions came out as more of a plea for your lover to calm down, to listen to you, but, finally, something seemed to click.

Rafe’s distant gaze seemed to hone in on you. His mouth was parted slightly in his anxious breathing, but he was rapidly gaining control. The second he realised where he was, and that you were with him, his eyes lit up with more gratefulness than you had ever seen.

“Oh, Jesus, (Y/N)” he whispered, bringing his arms to your back, and embracing you. His grip was tight and needy, as if he’d lose you if he let go.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here” your voice was gentle as you attempted to calm the both of you after his unexpected outburst.

Rafe sighed, bringing one hand to your head, moving his thumb back and forth in the same spot to calm himself down.

You laid yourself next to him and nestled into his side. You stayed still and let him hold you for a few minutes, allowing your heartrates to return to normal.

“Rafe” you captured his attention. He turned his head towards you. More sweat was forming on his forehead, and his eyes were grey and baggy underneath. He looked exhausted.

“Sweetie, we’ve gotta talk about this” you sighed, moving your hand into his again. He squeezed it and nodded.

You waited, allowing him to gather his thoughts. His gaze was blank for a few seconds, until he looked at you. His eyes immediately softened, so he shut them, running one hand through his hair with a tired sigh.

“I…” he began, but he stopped for a few seconds, chewing his bottom lip slightly.

“I know you have nightmares. You don’t need to be ashamed of that. But you’ve gotta tell me what they’re about, or I can’t help you” you reasoned with him, keeping your voice soft so he knew you weren’t mad.

A few more seconds of silence passed; it felt like an eternity. The noise of late night traffic drifted in through the open window. The clock on the bedside table ticked. Each tick seemed to be louder than the previous, as if to accentuate the deafening silence.

Defeated, you sighed and let go of his hand. You pulled the covers around you, and settled your head on the pillow next to him. Clearly, this conversation wasn’t going to happen now.

You had just shut your eyes when Rafe spoke.

“They’re about you”.

Your eyes snapped open and you moved your head up to look at Rafe. His hands were clasped on his abdomen, across his stitches. He was staring up at the ceiling again.

“Me?” you repeated.

He nodded, and turned his head to face you again. He swallowed, and looked into your eyes.

“(Y/N), I don’t know what the hell it was that made you come after me, especially after the way I… _obsessed_ , over that treasure, but I can never repay you for that” he explained.

Your breath hitched in your throat, and he grabbed your hand again as he continued.

“I just… I thought I was a dead man on that ship. But you saved me. And I keep thinking that I didn’t deserve that, and what if you had died trying to save me and-”

“Hey! Hey” you cut him off, shuffling closer to him. He looked at you, his eyes bloodshot and overwhelmed with emotion. He chewed his bottom lip harder.

“Don’t _ever_ say that. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about how lucky I am to still have you here” you explained, bringing one hand to his jaw.

“We’re alive, and we’re here now. And I don’t know about you, but I’m hoping it’ll stay that way for a long, _long_ time” you finished, smiling softly at him.

All the worry and remorse in his eyes seemed to fade away as you beamed at him, and he gave you a small smile in return.

You leaned down and kissed his lips. A small, tender gesture, and one you knew he would appreciate more than any verbal reassurance.

You laid back down and nestled into his side again as he brought an arm around you, keeping you close to him.

“I love you, (Y/N)” he murmured against your forehead before placing his lips there in a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Rafe” you replied.

You both closed your eyes, your hearts beating in steady unison as you returned to a much more peaceful sleep. Maybe tonight would be the last night of Rafe’s nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first Rafe fic, and it sure was an angsty one! I’m not hugely experienced in writing angst, so I hope this was bearable! Please let me know what you think!  
> Follow me on Tumblr! - https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/


End file.
